Team Training ~Short Vers~ ((Kurama, Atsuko))
xYukiAtsukox LiskaTwisted Chills xYukiAtsukox : -Walking into the training ground, I look around, as it's a bit chilly out, I tug on my jacket- "Hope it does not get any colder, or yet, I hope it does not snow…again." Looking up to the sky for a moment, then back to the ground, I see Kurama. Walking up to him, I smile pulling out a bag with my weights in it- "Ready to train some?" LiskaTwisted: -I was looking up as I watched Pup within the tree's in front of me, he was in his human form we was training on sustaining the chakra now, I sniffed the air catching the scent of a team mate, "Atsuko.. Her name rang through my mind as she began to speak. I turned and smiled to her as pup jumped down beside me from the tree. I released the chakra from him as he vanished appearing in his wolf form beside me, he looked to Atsuko as he barked happily wagging his tail." sure thing already being baired by the 20 lbs. of weight in my pockets, I simply pulled them out strapping them to my wrists and ankles. I then walked picking up various stones placing them into a small flak like jacket before measuring about 3 lbs. . I then placed it on pup. Then looked to Atsuko again " he wanted to train with weight as well." I then laughed " soo what you want to start with first ?" xYukiAtsukox: -Pulling out the weights, I would lean down, clicking them together around my ankles, then leaning up, snapping the others around my wrists. Looking back to him I would smile again, and lean back for a moment, popping my back. - "Hm.. I think I want to run some.. What do you think?" I would say with a smile on my face looking back to him.- LiskaTwisted: -...oh man....more work... I thought but I nodded to her as I said aloud" sure thing, sounds fun. I moved my hand down as I felt the cool winds start to blow I clapped my hands together and moved toward the tree line. Looking back to her as I did "Come on." I said laughing as Pup moved at my heels. I ran toward the first tree, placing my hands together "transform" Pup turned into a copy of me once again as he ran up the tree, he reached down grabbing my hand pulling me up again I rested on the branch gently leaning against the tree as I waited for her to join us, Pup moved to my side as he turned back to his wolf form. He gripped the branch with his chakra and barked- xYukiAtsukox: -Watching him take off, she blinks for a few moments.- "I'm coming" -I would yell back to him, as I start to jog a bit. Feeling the cold air, I shiver a bit. "It’s cold... but I can do this." I mutter to myself. Looking up to him in the tree, I raise my brow. Turning on the ball of my foot, I start to sprint the other way, running across the bridge- "I said no, not play in the tree's...” I would yell across the training ground with a light laugh- "Come on" -Letting my pace go faster, I air gets a bit colder, I shrug to myself, and mutter "Well better get used to this...” -Looking back I check to see if he has started to follow yet- LiskaTwisted: -I perked a brow ...and I thought I was lazy... I thought jokingly before jumping from the tree. I landed and looked to her running off into the other direction I stood for a second shaking my head then. Pup followed as I bolted in her direction , I gathered chakra into my feet as I released it in small bursts until I gained to her, me and pup then slowed our pace as we looked to her and laughed-" don’t feel like climbing today then?" I said running beside her. Warming Up...to leave xYukiAtsukox: -I smirk looking over to him- "Eh, just warming up" -Focusing on my chakra a bit, I smile looking over to him again. I speed my pace up, letting myself be a few steps ahead of him. Looking back to him, I smirk- "Come up" I then look over to his pup, and smile again. My eyes then focus back to in front of me. I then use all the energy I had without letting my chakra kick in, to see how fast I could run, my pace gets faster- LiskaTwisted: -as me and pup ran beside her my ears would perk to the sounds of a very high pitched noise, Pup and I would stop dead in our tracks as we listened , it was a coded whistle for the Inuzuka clan when they wished for the younger members of a specific house to gather. I looked to pup then to Atsuko; she had gained ahead of us as i shouted to her "it seems I have to go Atsuko. i promise we will get some good training in soon enough. take care for now " I gathered a massive amount of energy into my feet as I then ran for Inuzuka house as quickly as I could, almost gone within the blink of an eye knowing the meeting must have been important."- xYukiAtsukox: -After running a few laps as far, and fast as I could go, I would slow down and stop. Looking up, seeing it start to get dark out, I would undo the weights from my wrists, and ankles, taking them off, putting them back into the bag. I would breathe deep, taking in the cool air. Picking up the bag, and flipping it over my shoulders, I would walk out of the training grounds, and go back home- Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs